Beautiful Lie
by Loki x Melinda
Summary: Talimira wants to find out what Grimmjow is hiding from her, one night in the kitchen gives her an idea/I suck at these things and I just started this a while back...so yeah...this will have other chapters and eventually will become a lemon.Bad language
1. Midnight

Midnight

It was late but Talimira couldn't sleep at all. Her nightmare came back to haunt her like every other night. Her eyes shot open. She groaned at being tired from this annoying nightmare. She threw her legs over the bed and looked down at the floor of her room. ' Why won't it stop' She thought to herself. She had to sleep, she didn't want to be late to another meeting again. It's been the same way for quite awhile now, she would always show up late for the meetings. That didn't please Aizen very much, but to hell with him. She never did like that all high and mighty piece of shit anyways. ' Stupid bastard' She almost tripped on her shoes by the bed as she got up. Her room was quiet and filled with the moon light from her window. For some reason she loved the moon, she felt at peace when it was around. The window was high up but she could still manage to get up there to look out to the waste land. When alone, she would go outside to the cool breeze of the night and listen to the wind speak softly. Those were the only times she got to feel warmth inside again. Her eyes drew their attention away from the window and to the door. Her stomach growled. " Ugh" She walked to the door and opened it silently, her head poked out to the left then the right. No one was out. She turned around and closed her door as quiet as possible and started to head towards the kitchen. Only bad part about having her room, was that it was right next to Grimmjow's room. Another person she didn't approve of. Across the hallway from her room was Ulquiorra's room, but he didn't bother her as much. He was just quiet and stared a lot at other people. It freaked her out at first, but over time she got used to those green emerald eyes staring back at her. She passed Yammy's room and down the long hallways to the last door on the right. ' Finally' The door to the kitchen creaked open, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Before heading to the fridge, her eyes scanned the place to make sure no one was in there with her. She perferred to eat in silence, not with annoying people. Her dark blue eyes searched for something in the fridge, but the only thing that looked satisfying were the left over deviled eggs Gin made earlier that evening. He loved them for some reason. She grabbed the plate and set it down on the table. Her hand reached out to the jug of milk, which was a surpise to her that they actually had it. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. While pouring the milk inside she heard footsteps in the hall, she stopped and looked up. The noise of moving feet stopped. "Probably nothing Talimira, just hearing things." She put the lid back on the jug in put it back inside the fridge. She pulled out a chair and sat down while putting a egg in her mouth. She had to admit Gin was a good cook, but he was still annoying as hell. Meanwhile out in the hall, feet walk softly to the kitchen. Talimira feels his spiritual precense coming closer to the door, the sixth espada with a bad attitude and supposed good looks. She gets out of her seat and hides in a dark corner waiting for the door to open. The door creaks open and in the doorway was the tall panther with a tired look on his face. Grimmjow. The sixth of the ten espadas, the one Talimira disposes of not of the most but close enough. They do have somethings in common, for instance they both hate Aizen and that eye patched freak Nnoitra. Grimmjow closed the door behind him, when he noticed the eggs and milk Talimira left out. "Dammit." Talimira whispered. She forgot about those damn eggs and her milk. "Damn Gin, needs to clean up his mess next time." He shrugged and took the glass of milk and chugged the rest of it down. "Dammit Grimmjow." Talimira whispered again. No one knew why he couldn't sense her, everytime he tried he would end up in some other room. Talimira could feel herself drool a little, his opened jacket wasn't on, true she hated him but he had a nice body. He walked over to the window and looked out, he looked so beautiful when he was in the light of the moon. Talimira caught herself and walked out of the darken corner. "That was my milk, Grimmjow." He jumped back and saw her with her arms crossed and face a little red. She was blushing, but it got worse when he turned completely to face her. Grimmjow's lips made a wide smile by her reaction. He liked it when girl's drooled over him, but in reality he liked it when she was looking at him like that. "What's ya staring at, Tali?" He said with the same seductive smile. Instantly Talimira's blush went away, she hated it when the others and him called her that. "I thought I told you not to call me that." She said with frustration in her voice. He laughed at her. "You didn't answer my question, sweetheart." Grimmjow's smile widen as he stepped closer to the point were he was merely inches away from going against her body. She gave him a death look, telling him to take some steps back if he wanted to keep his manhood any longer. "It's called lookin at the moon, Grimm." Talimira pushed him out of the way. Grimmjow's smile faded which turned into an anger. He knew what it was like to be frustrated by the others and her too, he didn't like the nickname at all. He turned around and grabbed her arm before she got to the door. Grimmjow made her face his cold ice blue eyes, anger and something else was in them, something that made her eyes widen. Three different emotions she'd never seen before that came from the him. Hurt, lust, and love. Love. She always thought that his heart was something different, besides that fact that it didn't beat to her, but to have love in his eyes made her shiver beneath his touch. Both of his hands were on her arms, he pulled her closer to him. "Do not call me that." His voice was stern and filled with what sounded like sadness. "What's your problem tonight Grimmjow, you've been acting weird for the past couple of weeks, or months I should say." She searched his eyes looking for an answer. His face was blank, his eyes still locked with hers. "I'm fine." He finally answered, but his voice still sad. Talimira was getting annoyed by his hands on her arms, even in a moment like this she was angry and confused by his actions and emotions. "Let go of me, you know I could easily kick your ass r-" Before she could even finish, she felt his lips on hers, his eyes were closed tightly hoping she would kiss him back. Talimira's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of head at that moment by them going wider than ever. She was confused by his action, this morning was the same, he'd get up and make insulting comments to her when she'd show up late for the meeting (not like he even cared for the meetings). She could feel herself giving up, she wanted so bad to return it. Was this wrong? They always hated eachother, from day one, when she entered through the doors. She never expected to fall for this man, or whatever he was. It was true though, she was indeed falling for him, the sixth espada. Did he love her in return or was it just blinded love?But he was kissing her, so it had to be obvious. Talimira couldn't hold it any longer, she tried to fight back the urge, but it won her over. She slowly kissed him back, he felt it, the electricity that went his body by her soft lips. Come to think of it she thought that he'd be rough, but he was gentle, like he was actually trying to make it last longer. That's what he intended to do, he wanted this moment to happen, and now it came true. He longed to feel her close to him, her lips against his and the sweet smell of lily's that seemed to cover her body. He didn't like flowers, but at this point he didn't care. After many minutes of slowly kissing one another, taken by one kiss then a breath then another slow kiss. So let's just say that they were making out alright. He wanted to taste her mouth completely, not just the outside and little corners of the inside, he wanted full access. His hands moved from her arms to her back and waist pulling her body fully against his. He fit perfectly with her, every curve shaped with his tight abs. Of course the reason for that was because of how strong the woman was, she wasn't like all the others, but apparently that didn't stop Grimmmjow. She was just as strong as him only a little more ahead, kinda ahead of all the espadas actually. Grimmjow licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Talimira could sense that he wanted some access, so she opened her mouth slightly giving him permission. He felt her mouth open, at that moment his tongue began exploring her, every inch of her mouth, she tasted good. She kept her tongue out of the way for him, but he noticed. His touched her's which made her moan a little, he liked when she did that. His tongue played with her's for quite awhile til the end, surprisely she won him over. They stopped to catch thier breath's, both eyes closed with their sweaty foreheads against eachother. Before Talimira could open her eyes or even speak, Grimmjow's warmth was gone, her eyes open and he was gone. She looked around in every dark corner, he just left, his precense was no longer near. Talimira couldn't explain what had happened, did she do something wrong? She brushed away some of her hair from her face, she felt hot, but she knew she was blushing. Who wouldn't blush? I mean really, she just made out with a guy she hates, well did hate know fallen for. She yawned signaling that she was tired and she was too. All the breath taking kisses took out her energy. He was panting. Practically running from the kitchen to the outside of the castle. He kissed her, no, he made out with her. The woman he's hated ever since their first meeting, but she was right. He was acting strange for the past few months or was it years. She's been here so long and he'd hadn't shown any respect to her (not that he did to anyone else) but for the past two years he's been feeling something for her, something he thought was buried long ago. It slowly crept on him til it finally showed it's face tonight. Love. Grimmjow looked up at the moon, but all he could think about was that girl he was with. ' Why did I leave?' He questioned himself. Talimira yawned again and looked up at the clock. It was what she thought. "Midnight."


	2. Secret's Out

Secret's Out

_One week later..._

Talimira was sitting alone in her room reading her book the she requested to have back from Gin, but the book wasn't the thing that was on her mind.

All the images of that night between her and Grimmjow haunted her. _Why would I even kiss him? I hate that guy! I hate him! _ Talimira closed her book threw away on the floor, she wnet back on her bed with a hard thud. _ Dammit!_ She sat there thinking about what to say to him, it's been a week since then and he hasn't even bothered to talk with her.

Everytime she would come into the meeting room, he would put his head down and look away from her. _Did I do something wrong? He kissed me first, so why am I feeling sorry for him? He's just a dick anyways. _Her head popped up after hearing a knock on her door, she hesitated for a moment then got up. _Maybe it's Grimmjow._ She stopped in front of the door and looked at the handle, then the knock came again, which made her jump back a little.

She opened it wide and there, standing in front of her was the none other, Gin. He stood there smiling at her with his eyes closed as usual. She raised an eyebrow.

" Something you want, Gin?" She asked sounding annoyed.

He stood there before answering her question.

"Actually yes, I've been meaning to ask if you knew anything about what happened to that book you where reading. You see, I would like to read it again if you don't mind." His smile was still there, but it seemed to grow wider.

Talimira didn't hesitate to get the book that was on the floor and handed it to the grinning fox. He bowed and turned his heel to leave, she stood there wondering why he wanted the book back. Instead she shrugged and decided to take a walk around.

She closed her door with a slam, not caring if it would disturb anyone and began walking down the long hallway. There were so many places, but she just kept walking. Her thoughts trailed back to the blue haired espada, but ever since that night, her powers have been acting up. She couldn't sense anyone's spiritual pressure, except for one person. Him. The sixth espada.

_Damn, what the hell is wrong with me? Stupid powers, do ya have to fail me now?_ Talimira didn't pay attention to where she was going. Until she bumped into someone. She fell on her bottom and looked up. _Oh great, now I have to deal with him._ It was Nnoitra, the eye patched freak. He looked down at her and grinned widly.

" Hey there babe, where ya going?" His grin got wider.

" None of your damn business." She got off the ground and walked around him.

" Oh ok, so you're not gonna go make out with Grimmjow today?" He turned slightly around.

She stopped in her tracks, her hands made fists. She turned her head to face the spoon man.

" What the hell are you talking about?" She said with anger.

He walked towards her with the same smile, but she stood her ground.

" I saw what you did with that asshole a week ago and I must say, it was quite the show." He was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

" I don't know what you are talking about, so please do me the honor and go away." She turned her heel and began walking again down the hall.

" What do you even see in him anyways, he's nothing but a pathetic little man and an jack-"

Talimira used her speed and pused him against a wall, her hand was on his throat. She lifted him off the ground and tighten her grip.

" Grimmjow. Is. Not. Pathetic." She said with anger and frustration.

" If you say anything about what happened between me and him-" He stopped her.

" Ok...so there...was...something...b-betw-" She made her grip tighter. Making him choke.

" I'm not finished. You say anything, I'll kill you myself. Nod if you understand." Her eyes were blazing with blue fire.

He nodded slowly and she let him drop to the floor hard. He put a hand to his throat and coughed up some blood. She turned her back and walked down the hall once more.

" Seems that you do care about him!" He yelled at her.

Next thing he knew he was flying backwards and hit the wall down far into the hallway with hard force.

She punched him with her strength and speed. She shook her hand a little and walked on down the hallway.

" Asshole." She said to herself.

*Grimmjow's POV*

He saw every thing, he watched her walk out of her room. All the way down to where she fought with Nnoitra. He heard what she said about him not being pathetic, which shocked him. _She hates me, why would she defend me?_ He decided that he should talk with her about their encounter, if they didn't then it would haunt them forever.

Review for me please, chapter 3 will be here soon. :)


End file.
